Time Stands Still
by storymixer321
Summary: When he was here, I didn't want him to be. But when he left, I missed him. This is my life story. Starting now, I have to fight for myself and learn the truth behind my family. It isn't going to be easy, but I'm determined. Time is on my side.
1. Forming a Plan

I couldn't help myself. It was like a hot rod being placed-or, to make it more realistic-_shoved_ down my throat. Can we just talk about that for a moment? The tension and pain I was feeling? Yes, well, for one thing, it's not cool.

My hands started to get clammy and my forehead beaded with sweat. I _had _to work this out. I mean, just taking it wasn't a really sophisticated and well thought out plan, now was it? No, no, I had to write down a route to take in order not to get caught. I had to make a plan. I needed paper, blueprints, pens, pencils, the whole nine yards! This was going to be epic.

* * *

Okay, I'm ready. My plan has been drafted, revised, and printed on nice paper (courtesy of Macy). It was time.

Okay guys so I hop this first chapter was short! And I'm pretty sure you will laugh at what she is trying to get her hands on, hehe. Anyways, I'll put up the next chapter soon!

~Me


	2. The Anklet

Well, the plan was set. All I needed to do was follow three simple and clear steps:

1) Leisurley stroll downstairs and act like its a normal day  
2) When nobody is looking, swiftly speed around the corner  
3) Go into the pantry, take the cookie jar (filled with thin mints) and repeat step two going up the stairs and into my room

It was full proof! Except for the fact that I didn't get to the last part of step 3 before getting caught by my little sister, Margo, who apparently had the exact same idea I had.

I had to bargin with her, or make a compromise. Mom couldn't know about this, and Margo won't just let me off the hook without something for herself in return.

"Alright, what do you want?" I asked.  
"What do you mean?" she replied innocently. Those bug eyes didn't work on me. No sirre.  
"I know you're not just going to let me off the hook."  
"True."  
"So what do you want?"  
"The cookies."

That little beast.

"Thats obviously _out _of the question, Margo, and you know it." I said.

She rolled her eyes. She always does that. Rolls her eyes, I mean. I guess its just something that four-year-olds consider cool. Because I don't get it. Even her monster friends do it.

"Fine, then. I guess I'll just have to tell mom." she threatened. "Moooooom! Sierra is-"  
I cut her off my slapping her arm.  
"I'm gonna tell on you for that, too."  
This time, _I _was the one who rolled my eyes.  
"Don't be such a snitch, Margo. We can split the cookies in my room. Deal?"

She had to think about this for a couple minutes.

"Fine. Deal."  
We shook on it.

"Follow me." I whispered, "and don't. Make. A. Sound."

* * *

We snuck back around the corner with the cookie jar behind my back, and ran upstairs to my room, creating a _THUD!_ each step we took.

"Girls, what's all the noise?" My mom called from the dining room.  
"Nothing!" Margo and I replied back quickly.

"Okay." I said to Margo.

We sat on the floor and I put a picnic blanket down so no crumbs got stuck in my carpet. Last time we did this, it was with cheese balls, and I had orange in my floor for a month. Eventually, mom found out and had to use a machine to get it out. _That _resulted in a week of no TV for me. Margo wasn't busted because she blamed the whole thing on me. Which is why I don't want her in here with the cookies. But I couldn't afford another punishment from mom.

We counted the cookies, then split them in half. By the time we had finished consuming the deliciousness, I took the cookie jar and placed it on my dresser. Then, I picked up the picnic blanket, making sure to keep the crumbs inside, and shoved it in the wash.

Meanwhile, Margo was licking her fingers and rolling on my floor. She's really weird. When I was younger, I was _convinced _she was adopted, because I was nothing like her.

* * *

"Girls! Lunch! Come and eat!"

Before I went downstairs, I made sure to check for chocolate around my mouth, and I checked Margo, too.

We raced downstairs and sat at the table. Mom brought over two warm bowls of mac 'n cheese with some rolls, a cup of our favorite fruits, and some milk. Yum.

"So, what were you two doing upstairs while I was cooking?"  
"Nothing." We both said at the same time while eating our fruit.  
"Oh really?"  
"Yes, really." Margo replied matter-of-factly.  
"Then where are the thin mints I was saving for Margo's birthday, hmm?"

We froze. Margo's birthday? Omigod, omigod. We ate Margo's bithday present? Jeez, that must suck for her. She gave me an angry look, then gave those pathetic bug eyes to mom.

"Mommy?" she said.  
"Yes?"  
"I know what happened to the cookies."  
"And what might that be?"  
"Well," she began, "I was strolling past Sierra's room to get to _my _room, and I saw her scarfing them down on top of a picnic blanket. I watched, and she put the cookie jar on her dresser and the blanket in the wash so you wouldn't notice."

I glared at her. No. I was not just going to sit there and let that little demon tell lies about me.

"Actually," I said before mom could reply, "It was my idea to take the cookies, but _this troll,_" I pointed to Margo, "wanted them for herself, and I came up with the idea to split it in my room in order for her to keep her big mouth shut."

Mom looked at her, then me, then her, then she sighed. "Girls, I don't want to keep doing this. You don't know how hard it is to keep track of you two throughout the day, therefore I don't know what you both are doing every second, so I trust you stay out of trouble and do what you're supposed to, or there will be consequences. Understand?"  
"Yes." I said.  
"Yes." Margo said.

"Good." Mom replied with a grin, "Now that the matter is over, Sierra, it appears you have a package that came in the mail for you today."

I got up, put my bowl and cups in the sink (on for the fruit, one for the milk, in case you were wondering), and took the package off the counter.

"Mooooom, how come _Sierra _always gets mail, and I _never _get _anything_?" Margo complained.  
I rolled my eyes. "Relax, Margo. It's probably just from Avery again."

But it wasn't from Avery. I didn't know who it was from. Their address wasn't on the package.  
"Mom?" I asked, searching the box.  
"Yes?"  
"How could this have been sent without a returning address?"  
"I don't know, dear. Open it and see if you recognize it. Maybe there is a letter."

I opened the package. No letter. But there _was _a box. I took off the lid and gasped.

Inside was the most beautiful anklet I had ever seen. It was glowing with light and had a small, golden clock charm attatched to the side.

I put it on, and a flashback came to mind. I fell over, onto the floor. I could hear my mothers footsteps coming towards me, repeatidly questioning if I was alright. The flashback came again, and this time, it was clear exactly _who _had sent me this anklet.


	3. The Flashback

_"Jump in!" Avery said over the loud music, "are you too scared?" She laughed. Her bright red (might I add, natural) hair swayed across her shoulders, and the anchor belly button wring on her stomach jingled. _

_"I'm not scared, Avery." I replied.  
"Then go!" She pushed me in and laughed some more. I got out and laughed with her. We laughed together. _

_"Sierra, we have a visitor! Come here!" _

_Avery and I walked over to my house wrapped in towels and sat in the tall, round stools at my kitchen counter. I could hear laughing outside. The music blared. Avery was on her phone. _

_"Whatcha lookin' at?" I asked, peeking over her shoulder. She was texting her mom._

_"My mom said she would pick me up tomorrow at 4:00. That alright with you?" She said, not looking up once from the screen. Her warm, brown eyes were locked on the phone. _

_"Yeah, totally." I replied cooly. My mom walked in with a man and my step-father. My step-father glared at me, and I shot him daggers. The other man looked at me. He had strange gold eyes. _

_"Ugh! Mom! Shut up! I'll be fine!" Avery yelled at her phone.  
"What is it?" I asked her.  
"Mi madre is listing the sideaffects of cliff-diving. I'm not even sure these are real." She replied, typing away.  
I laughed. Avery was funny. Really funny. She could make anyone laugh._

_"Sierra, I would like you to meet George." My mom said, motioning to the man standing next to her._

_"Hi." I said.  
"Hello there." He replied with a deep, creepy voice. It was like knives against a plate. Screeching. _

_The next thing I remember is darkness, and my mom yelling at the knife-against-a-plate-sounding man. Or supposedly, George. _

_I heard her say Kronos._

* * *

I woke up in a room with what seemed like five faces staring at me.


	4. The Talk with Chiron

I was kind of confused, but also embarrassed, and a little bit of dizzy. I mean, I didn't even _know _these people, and here they are staring at me. What a life, I have. Yippee.

They looked concerned. One was even biting his finger nails. Gross. I thought only my cousin did that. She is the only person I knew who did it. But, of course, I _don't know _this guy, so it doesn't count.

"Back up! _Please back up!_ Man on a wheelchair coming through!" I heard a voice yelling at the crowd that had gathered before me.

He finally made his way through to me and said, "Ah, you are awake. I'm so glad your okay. Sorry about my campers. They were just worried about you." He smiled warmly.

The man had a beard and hair (duh, he wasn't _bald_, Sierra).

"What is your name, child?" he asked.  
"Sierra. What is this place? Is this one of John's hotels? Sorry, I just don't feel he is worthy to be called dad, even though he isn't. He is my _step_-dad. There is a difference." I kind of blabbered a bit.

The man chuckled, "that's your decision, Sierra. My name is Chiron, and this is Camp-Half Blood. You fainted in your mothers home, so while you were asleep, she decided to send you here so there was no confusion after you woke up."

Confusion? Don't talk to me about confusion beard man! I just woke up with what seemed like a million faces staring at me! People I didn't recognize! You think I'm not _confused?_

"Did your mother already tell you about this, and your father?"  
Oh, great. Another camp my mom is sending me for the summer. Woo hoo. Imaginary twirl or whatever.  
"No. She never mentioned this place, or any camp really. And she doesn't like to talk about my _real _dad a lot. She said he died or something. I never really got it." I responded.

Chiron sighed, "Oh, boy then. We have a lot to talk about, Sierra. Come with me, and I will tell you everything you would like to know about this place."

* * *

"So, what exactly _is _this camp thingy whatever? And why did you ask about my father? Did you know him or something?"

I had a lot more questions, but I decided just to ask the important ones.

Chiron sighed. "Well, I didn't know your father. It's very hard to explain. But I'm sure you will understand once you meet the other campers. Drew can help you if you need anything or have any questions."

"What do you mean? Who's Drew? What about my father? And you still haven't told me what this place is."

"Sierra, calm down. All in good time." Chrion replied, "Now, I would like you to meet the other campers, and I will explain along the way."

* * *

**Okay guys, sooooo, yea. This chapter was kind of short, I know. But that's okay. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for not being on in a while. It's been a busy week. And the next chapter will be up shortly. But for now, just review and comment what you think about my story so far. I would love to hear from you :). **

**~StoryMixer**


End file.
